The foot pegs used in motocross bikes typically have a frame with integrally formed teeth thereon which are adapted to engage with the soles of the rider's boots. Typically, the tips of the teeth lie in a fixed plane relative to the bike frame, the fixed plane in use being substantially horizontal when the bike is fully upright, although in some cases it may be inclined forwards or backwards and upwards or downwards towards the frame from horizontal.
In normal motocross travel, the arch portion of each of the rider's boots (typically the centre portion) engages the teeth of the peg but when the rider applies the brake pedal, the brake foot moves forward on the peg and the portion of the sole immediately adjacent the heel (and even part of the heel in some cases) rests on the teeth with the balls of the feet not being supported by the pegs. Similar actions occur with the gear pedal and the other foot. Additionally, in some motocross manoeuvres, one or the other or even both of the rider's feet can move back so that the ball portions of the feet engage the teeth of their respective pegs. In such position, the presently known pegs do not support the rider's heels. Consequently, in both the normal travel position and the braking position or gear changing position, the rider does not have as much control of his feet as desired nor as much control of the bike as desired.
The inventor has found that a rider can maintain better control of his feet by using a bike peg which provides support for the heels of the rider's feet in normal motocross travel and that better control when braking or changing gears can also be achieved using a bike peg which provides support for the balls of the rider's feet when braking or changing gears.